Fish out of water: I wanna soak you up ONESHOT
by Ethereal Lullaby
Summary: When Mikasa falls in love with the man hidden in the shadows, he takes her on an unexpected adventure.


Fish out of water: I wanna soak you up ONESHOT

When Mikasa falls in love with the man hidden in the shadows, he takes her on an unexpected adventure.

Rating: MA

Genre: Romance

* * *

Another hot summer night was nearing, and everyone was heading home to rest up. Everyone, that is, except Mikasa, as usual. She was combat training on the flat roofs people used to call home. The night whispered of beauty with the perfect breeze running through her hair. The stars were her guidance as she slashed away.

The night was quiet, only the sound of rustling leaves remained. It was wonderful, giving her complete concentration. She continued on, working harder than everyone else. _'To protect Eren. To protect everyone.'_ She whispered to herself, almost as if death was right in her face.

_Crack._

"Huh?" She halted, jolting herself back. "Who's there?"

No answer.

"Maybe it was… just a cat…" She spoke softly, returning to her training.

She drew her sword, preparing to fight the wind. Mikasa breathed in deep, letting her subtle breathe go gently.

_"You're good. You've got a great technique. You're gorgeous too." _ A mysterious voice called out, it was a little nasally.

Mikasa quickly whipped around to see a short, hooded figure. They were male, judging by the voice. Although, he had a rather square body shape.

"Wh-who are you?" She quietly demanded.

"Just call me Bob." The man requested, pulling off his hood.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the now revealed man. He wore a suit, and shiny black shoes. A business man, that was for sure. His nose was long, almost as if a finger had replaced it. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he was so handsome. Her cheeks reddened at the sight of his big, blue eyes and his pure white buck teeth. It was love at first sight.

"I… I'm sorry if I was rude earlier. I-" She was too embarrassed to go on.

"Come with me, Mika-chan." He held out his hand, blushing.

"How do you know- I-I mean… Yes! I'd love to go with you." She said, placing her pale hand onto his.

They danced around town, until they finally arrived at what seemed to be the man's home. He guided her inside, taking him to his bedroom.

"I've loved you for a long time, Mika-chan. I watched you from afar, but I was always too scared to say anything. I want to show just how much my love for you is." He peered into her eyes.

Her entire face turned into the color of a ripe tomato. "I love you too!" She spurted, without thinking. The two leaned in close, meeting lips for the first time. _'His lips are so moist… so sweet…' _The fierce warrior thought.

Bob slowly ascended his hand up her torso, lightly squeezing her glorious mounds. It felt good, it felt wonderful.

They pulled apart for a moment, as a string of saliva kept them connected. Mikasa lifted up her shirt, tossing it upon the cyan carpet. Her torso was perfectly toned, with a bubblegum pink bra covering her lady gifts. The sight made Bob quiver, as he'd thrown off his shirt as well.

Bob hugged her tight, unbuttoning her bosom holder. He carefully pulled it off of her, making sure she was okay with it.

Mikasa was becoming more aroused by the second. He was so gently, so perfect. The male lowered his lips don to her now visible breasts. Her supple, pink nipples looked so tasty, Bob just dived in. Licking them, sucking on them like he did a binky. Mikasa began panting, "You're so… good, Spongebob."

The yellow sponge just grinned, and decided he was ready to do his specialty. He slipped off her pants, and then her striped thong. Her glorious cupid cupboard was perfectly shaved, and ready for what Spongebob had planned. He leaned his face in, inhaling her vagina. "you smell good, Mika-chan." He rubbed her clit with his long nose, sliding it around, up and down. Mikasa was so fucking wet, it reminded him of his home in the ocean. His boner was at its peak and Sponge had finally began gently slipping his long, thick nose inside of her chamber.

It was a tight squeeze, even if it was just his nose. She smelled even better on the inside, it was like a garden of fresh Litchi. He helicoptered his nose, swirling around inside of her. He sniffed up her juices, inhaling her.

He finally pulled out, and ripped off his own pants. "Show me if you're as good in love as you are in battle."

Mikasa blushed at his challenged, and leaned over slowly. She placed her delicate tongue on the tip of his yellow cock, sliding it gently. Carefully, she began engulfing his hard dick, rubbing his balls with her fingers. She glided her tongue across her dick as if it was covered in the sweetest chocolate sauce. He tasted so good, his dick was indescribably perfect. He began to trust himself into her mouth, going faster and faster.

He pulled his dick out, pushing her back on the bed, and began rubbing his dick around her hole, getting ready for insertion. "Are you ready, Mika-chan?"

"Yes, oh Titan, yes!" She could hardly catch her breath.

He slammed into her, going fast and hard. He was reaching his climax and he couldn't wait to drop his seed into her.

SPLASH

They cummed together, making love in the middle of the night.

_

Nine months had past, and a yellow baby with human legs and a sponge for a torso, Mikabob was born. Mikasa become Mkiasa Squarepants.


End file.
